Excuses
by PacificRomance
Summary: Chuck had just returned from a 3 week business trip in Europe. He had to go straight to a dinner at the Palace, he didn’t even get to see his girlfriend until she arrived at the party. So no one was surprised when they disappeared from the party early.


Chuck had just returned from a three week business trip in Europe. He had to head over to the Palace straight from the airport for a dinner with the Vander Woodsens and the rest of the members on the board of Bass Industries to celebrate his first year as the head of the company. He didn't even get to see his girlfriend until she arrived at the party. They had called, texted and talked over webcam every day that he was gone, but it was not the same as actually being together; being able to touch and to smell and to taste each other.

So no one was really surprised when Chuck and Blair disappeared shortly after everyone had arrived. They had made their way out to an abandoned hallway and they were busy 'catching up' with each other.

When they separated for air, Chuck groaned as he moved his lips to Blair's neck, "I missed you."

Blair leaned her head back against the wall she was pressed up to as she threaded her fingers through Chuck's hair, "I hate business trips."

Chuck grinned as he kissed up her neck to her jaw, "I hate NYU."

Blair snorted as her eyes rolled back in pleasure, "As do I, Bass."

Chuck leaned forward so when he spoke his lips brushed Blair's ear, "Then leave." He whispered.

Blair pulled back in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Drop out. Fuck NYU. Then you'll be able to spend your time doing more profitable things; like travel with me."

Blair scowled at him, "Chuck, I am not going to be your traveling sex toy."

He looked at her sincerely as he shook his head, "It wouldn't be like that."

"Then what would I be? Your mistress? Your groupie? Your desperate girlfriend who follows you around like a puppy?"

"You'd be my wife." He said softly.

Blair's face blanked in shock, "What?"

Chuck looked into her eyes earnestly, "Marry me. I'm sick of having to leave you behind. I want you with me. I want you by my side so everyone can know that you are mine. We're inevitable, Waldorf, so why should we wait? Marry me."

Blair shook her head to gather her wits, "You cannot be serious."

"I am."

She tried to reason with him, "Chuck, we haven't even been together for a year."

"We've known each other our whole lives, Waldorf."

She looked at him indignantly, "Well, what if I want to actually finish school?"

His voice remained strong, trying to convince her, "You can. You can take online courses or some classes when we're in the city. I don't care. I just don't want to have these longs weeks when I'm gone and you're stuck here because you have classes."

She opened her mouth to make another point, but Chuck interrupted her, "And you could have a career too, if that's what you want. Blair, I don't want to hold you back. I just want to be able to have you as my own."

Blair's resolve softened slightly at his words, but she still had her doubts. "You don't even have a ring, Chuck."

Upon hearing her excuse, Chuck reached down into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He looked down as he opened it to reveal a beautiful, simple diamond ring. Blair opened her mouth in shock, but before she could voice one of the many questions she had, Chuck spoke. "It was my mothers. My father left it to me when he died. I've been carrying it around for a while now. It's yours Blair, if you want it." Chuck had a faint smirk on his face and a steely determination in his eyes as he met her gaze again; "Now, are you out of excuses yet?"

Blair looked at him sadly, "What if it doesn't work out, Chuck? What if I give up everything and we fail? What then? What happens when I'm left with nothing; no education, no job…"

"Blair" he interrupted giving her a shrewd look, "_If_ we were to end up divorced, I doubt you would be left in need. I'm sure whatever settlement you received would be more than enough to maintain your lavish lifestyle." He paused as he glanced down at his mother's ring. He then snapped the lid shut and looked back at her as he continued, "Especially since I'm not planning on signing a pre-nup."

Blair was speechless. No one in their world ever got married without first signing a pre-nuptial agreement; not even couples that were 'truly in love.' Even Lilly and Rufus had signed one.

"Chuck-," She began, with an edge of doubt still present in her voice.

Chuck turned his gaze back to Blair's eyes with a pleading look, "What else could there be?"

She shook her head sorrowfully; looking down for a moment before once again meeting his eyes, "We're just so young, Chuck. What would people say?"

He scoffed, "When has Chuck Bass ever cared about what people say?" He had a smirk on his face, but he quickly sobered up when he saw the look of sadness and surrender on her face. She didn't think it would work; that _they_ could work. He had to convince her. He moved closer to her and put a hand on her waist, "Look, Blair, don't dwell on other people's opinions. Think about yourself. Think about that perfectly planned out future you always imagine," Blair opened her mouth to argue but Chuck cut her off by raising his hand, "Don't try to deny it, I know you've done it. Who do you imagine growing old with? Who do imagine standing at the altar at your picture-perfect wedding? Who do you imagine having children with?" Chuck took a moment to search her eyes before continuing in a softer, gentler voice, "For me, it's you. You're the only one I've ever been able to imagine a future with. I can see myself falling asleep with you every night and waking up to you every morning. I can picture you walking down the aisle on your father's arm in a stunning white dress. I can imagine little Blairs and Chucks laughing and playing in my office-"

"There are three of them." She interrupted, looking off in a daze, "Two boys, Charles Jr. and Harold, after my father, and a girl" She paused and looked back at Chuck, "Evelyn, after-"

"My mother" He said softly, his eyes full of love and awe. He couldn't believe that she would want to name her kids after him and his mother, whom she had never met. "Blair, I-"

She put a finger on his lips to quiet him. She then lowered her hand and gave him a defiant look as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Now, if you expect me to marry you, you should at least propose to me properly."

Chuck's eyes widened in surprise; he couldn't believe his ears. She only raised her eyebrows at him and motioned for him to get on with it. "You could start by getting down on your knee."

Chuck smirked as got down on one knee and reopened the ring box. He took Blair's hand and looked up at her, "Blair Cornelia Waldorf, I love you, would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Blair narrowed her eyes, biting her lip as if she were considering his offer. She unfolded her arms and gave him a sharp look, "I want to get married next June."

Chuck nodded once with a small grin on his face "Okay."

"And I want it to be here at the Palace."

Chuck smile grew as he rose from his knees, "Whatever you say, Princess."

Blair smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and their noses brushed as she smiled, "Well then, I guess I have no reason not to marry you."

"So that's a yes?" He asked with an edge of excitement.

"Yes! Yes, Charles Bartholomew Bass, I will marry you!" She laughed as he picked her up and swung her around. They were both smiling like fools as he set her back on her feet against the wall and took out his mother's ring. He easily slid it on to her finger before giving her a searing kiss. Their hands were linked as they broke apart. She had her right hand threaded in his hair and his was playing with the ring on her finger. Their foreheads were resting together as Blair giggled in pure happiness and he just continued to sport a huge, uncharacteristic smile. They were both so caught up in their happiness that they didn't hear someone enter the hall until the person cleared their throat.

They were still glowing as they looked up to see Lilly standing there with a knowing, motherly look on her face. "Charles, I'm sorry to _interrupt_," Blair ducked her head in embarrassment and Chuck's smile turned into more of a smirk. "But we need you. Dinner is about to start."

Chuck nodded his head. "Okay. Thank you, Lilly" He turned to Blair and gave her a quick kiss. "Come on, Blair, let's go." With her hand grasped tightly in his, the couple walked past Lilly with smiles still playing on their lips. Lilly was slightly baffled, but she shrugged it off as the bliss of finally being reunited and followed them back into the room.

Once everyone was seated around the table, Chuck stood with his glass in hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate my first year at the helm of Bass Industries. I would like to express my sincerest gratitude for all of your support throughout this experience. Hopefully this is the first of many prosperous years for the company under my leadership." Everyone clapped politely. Chuck then raised his glass, "Now, I would like to make a toast, to Blair Waldorf-" Blair looked up at him in surprise, "-who has probably made all of your jobs just a little bit easier. She has made your boss the happiest man in the world; she has agreed to become my wife." There was an audible gasp of shock among the guests before everyone began to clap for the happy couple. Serena whipped her head around to look at her best friend in disbelief. Blair blushed modestly and shrugged her shoulders as Chuck smiled down on her proudly.

Throughout dinner, the happy couple could not stop grinning as they received congratulations from their guests. After a while Chuck pulled Blair back out into the hallway gave her a quick, passionate kiss before dragging her towards the exit.

"Chuck, where are we going?" She asked with laughter dancing in her eyes.

He pulled her into his embrace as he said against her lips, "We're getting out of here, _finally_. Now we can really celebrate." He said suggestively as he leaned in and kissed her again.

She pushed him back just a little bit, though she was still smiling. "This is your party, Chuck. You can't just leave! What will the board think?"

He smirked at her, "I told them that I was feeling tired after my long, productive business trip, so I was going to go home and rest."

Blair raised her eyebrow skeptically, "And they bought that?"

Chuck shrugged, "The board members did. Lilly seemed to see through it, but I'm pretty sure she won't say anything. She seemed happy for us." He grabbed Blair's hand and began to once again lead her towards the exit. "So I think it's time we headed home. I plan on celebrating with you _all night._"

Blair rolled her eyes as she followed him out into the waiting limo. Once they were inside Chuck turned towards her to begin their 'celebration.' Just before his lips met hers, Blair's eyes got wide and she jumped back, "Oh shit!"

Chuck looked at her in confusion as she began to dig in her purse. As she pulled out her cell phone she looked up at him and saw his confused stare. She sighed as she explained, "I have to call my parents and tell them about our engagement. Eleanor will be furious if she finds out about it from anyone but me!"

She began to search through her phone when Chuck reached forward and took it away. "Hey!" She tried to grab it back from him with a pout on her face.

He held the phone out of her reach, "That can wait until tomorrow, can't it?"

She looked at him in exasperation, "No, Chuck, it can't! Who knows how late we'll get up due to our _activities_ tonight and what if Lilly talks to my mother tomorrow morning?"

Chuck moved her phone forward so that Blair could grab it but he did not let go completely. He gave her a seductive look, "Fine, I'll let you waste precious time calling your mother-"

"-and father."

Chuck gave her a glare. She just continued to look at him defiantly, waiting for him to continue.

"-and father, on one condition."

Blair frowned slightly. She was worried about what he could possible want in return. All sort of disgusting and slightly erotic possibilities came to mind as she answered slowly, "And what would that be?"

He looked into her eyes as he smirked, "You let me call you 'Mrs. Bass' all night."

Blair broke out into a small grin as she moved into his arms and whispered against his lips, "I think I could allow that."


End file.
